ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultranoids Arc: The Purging Fire
Characters * Heliod, The Betrayer, The Banished, The Damned: A former warrior cast out of his order * The Order of Blades: A group of cybernetic warriors, who used 'magic' based on Photonic Fields. ** Lord Kalis, The Enlightened: The dark sorcerer who now rules the Order ** Lady Mala, The Chosen: A warrior with a grievance with Heliod for slaying her lover before he was banished. Once she soared on bright wings, now she is known as a 'fallen angel' with black wings and pale sickly green skin. ** Lord Delrick, The Deranged/Ascended: Delrick joined the order after Heliod's banishment, a former scourge member who was given the Order's enhancements, turning him into a monster. Kalis is forced to keep him in a coma to control him, but at any moment he risks waking up. ** Lord Belus, The Beloved: Once noble and proud, Belus has fallen to depression since Kalis took over and unlike the others has refused the Scourge, keeping his association to a non-combat treaty. He has filled his land with cleansing temples to keep them out and pushing the limits of their 'alliance'. ** Pending * The Scourge: The Order's enemy now turned ally. Part 1 "Go away, you damnable bird..." said the warrior. He was a bronze skinned humanoid, with silver hair, and silver eyes, with red tribal markings all over his body. His left arm was gone, in its place was a stump of, what seemed to be, cooled molten metal where his forearm was. He wore little, but the yellow and white robes wrapped around his waist, old and tattered. Wrapped around his chest and holding him in place to the massive floating rock, hovering above the mountains were powerful chains. "Well...you look like dirt..." said the bird, a red hawk, with a golden beak and marking, sitting on the root shooting out beside him. The stranger barely had the energy within him to look up. "So...I've gone crazy...finally..." "Maybe...or maybe you're the last sane one." "Then you know nothing, talking bird. I am 'the betrayer, the banished, the damned'..." "What...lovely titles, but they are just titles, words, names. Words are such petty, pathetic little things, the tools of lesser men. Words, there so mortals can stop and say, 'this is mine'. Tell me Heliod, are these words your master, are you 'owned'...?" He growled. "I am no man's slave...!" "Yet here you...hang, chained. I know you have been banished, damned to this place, but did you really betray them, after they betrayed their oaths, after they betrayed you." "They had their oaths!" "They had many, and many contradicted themselves. Instead of keeping the oaths that would keep your in their good graces, you kept the oath that you could live with. Yet, you hang here, despite all of that." "If I free myself I will fall!" "You are already fallen, at the bottom there is nowhere else to go but up...Or you can hang here, and let the scourge run about your world, then what oath didn't you break?" He roared, and then he relented, this bird was right, he knew it in his heart, it was right. "How can I free myself...how can I take revenge...?" "There is a storm in you, an inferno, a raging fire with nowhere left to go but out. Given enough time, heat and effort...all things are fuel for the fire..." Heliod looked at him. "Bite of my head, and drink my blood, and take what is yours." He looked at the bird, and then turned the other way and looked at his right arm and looked to see if he could maneuver it through the chains. "How...these chains are unbreakable..." "That is just a word...besides...these rocks aren't." Heliod turned back to the bird. On the valley below, the soldiers moved about their bases, men in green and black armor, with sun symbol in old green bronze. Their faces were hidden and their skin was a pale sickly green with near black veins showing. They marched with swords and spears themed on bird wings. They were all taken back, when the massive floating mountain they had guarded for so long suddenly shattered. Both the chains and and the tons of rock fell upon them, along with a golden light that came down like a comet. Heliod stepped out, with a golden glow fro his silver eyeballs, and clear determination on his face. He looked around at the panicking guards with disgust as their affiliation was evident on their faces, on their skin, and in their blackened eyes. Category:Ultranoids Arc Category:Metaverse Series Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Episodes Category:Lord Ba Dao vs Omniverse